Traidores
by Nortia
Summary: Toujours Pur; aquel era el dogma de su familia. Sin embargo, Isla, Phineas Nigelus II, Marius, Cedrella, Alphard, Sirius y Andrómeda Black prefirieron escribir ellos mismos su propio destino.


_Para Primrose Evergreen, que tenía curiosidad por saber cual era la promesa que se hicieron Isla y Ella. Pues nada, espero que te guste._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Isla Black, por casarse con el muggle Bob Hitchens._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Isla suspiró por decimoctava vez en aquella tarde. Estaba en el salón del hogar Black, asistiendo a una de las aburridísimas tardes del té que acostumbraban a celebrar Elladora y su queridísima madre. Le gustaría haber conseguido escaquearse aquella vez también— tanto poner excusas había hecho que se volviera una auténtica maestra en estas —, sin embargo estaba lloviendo a cántaros y no podía ni "Ir a pasear" ni "Tomar el aire" ni "Recoger una nueva túnica en el Callejón Diagon". No, en aquella ocasión debería apechugar y ya se buscaría otra excusa para los días de lluvia, que estando ya en noviembre serían muchos.

Dirigió una mirada melancólica hacia la ventana. ¡Cómo le gustaría estar bajo la lluvia! Correr bajo la lluvia, cantar bajo la lluvia. Quería experimentar esa sensación de la que tantos hablaban.

Libertad. Para ella solo un lejano sueño.

Escuchó un par de voces al fondo, y sólo entonces fue consciente de que la estaban llamando.

— ¿Sí?

Su hermana Elladora tenía un extraño rictus en la boca. Su largo cabello negro y lacio estaba recogido en un pulcro moño. Sus ojos, negros y fríos, la escrutaban con desprecio. Y pensar que eran mellizas.

— Estás en la quinta luna. ¿Acaso has escuchado algo de lo que decíamos?

Isla optó por contestar con un ligero tono apocado, como siempre.

— Estaba distraída. Lo siento.

Tímida, sumisa, _débil_. Así la conocían todos. Así era para todos. _Así era ella._

Elladora y su madre se limitaron a mirarla con manifiesto desprecio.

— Sí. Isla siempre está distraída. ¿Cómo va a conseguir así un marido? Cualquier sangre pura que se precie huye de ella. Y no los culpo. No importa. Tu hermana sí sabrá llevar el honor de la familia — su madre, tras decir estas duras palabras, se giró hacia Elladora —. Menos mal que tú si eres una digna Black, hija mía. Te casarás, tendrás hijos y mantendrás el orgullo de nuestro apellido. ¿No es así, querida?

Cualquiera se hubiera enervado ante estas palabras, sin embargo Isla ni se inmutó. ¿Para qué? Estaba totalmente acostumbrada. Acostumbrada a los insultos, los desprecios y los desaires. Después de todo, ella solo era la débil, la tonta, la torpe de Isla Black.

Para su suerte, el resto de la tarde transcurrió más o menos apacible, mientras Elladora y su madre intercambiaban insustanciales cotilleos de otros sangres pura como si la vida les fuese en ello. Cuando por fin anocheció, Phineas llegó a cenar. Él, con veinte años y prometido hacía tan solo dos meses, también era la muestra viviente de lo que un Black debía ser. Como de costumbre, cenaron prácticamente en silencio, aunque Phineas comentó— por cortesía, por supuesto — que había pasado el día en casa de sus futuros suegros decidiendo el lugar en el que se celebraría la misa y el lugar donde se festejaría después. Finalmente, se habían decantado por la mansión Flint, con unos jardines lo suficientemente extensos para celebrar ambas cosas.

Cuando Isla por fin consiguió llegar al silencio de su cuarto se tumbó en la cama aún sin desvestirse, agotada. Cuando se creyó capaz, se levantó y se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la pared.

Aun siendo la hermana melliza de Elladora, no se parecía en nada a ella. Para empezar, su pelo no era largo y siempre recogido como el suyo, sino que, por el contrario, estaba cortado a la altura de los hombros. Además ella tenía un flequillo corto que solía apartar de la cara con una raya. Su pelo era algo de lo que Isla se sentía muy orgullosa, ya que había sido producto de una riña con su madre y el único acto de rebeldía que había mostrado en aquellos diecisiete años de vida. Al verlo, a su madre casi le dio un síncope, pero lo mismo dio. Isla no volvió a dejarse el pelo largo.

Su tez sí era la misma, al igual que su cara, aunque sus labios eran más carnosos que los de Elladora, rompiendo ese aire de muñeca de cuento que su hermana tenía. Además, sus ojos no eran negros, como los de su hermana o su madre, sino que eran grises, como los de su padre y Phineas.

Resumiendo: Era parecida a su hermana, pero esos pequeños grandes detalles las diferenciaban claramente. Además, su actitud no era la misma. Elladora siempre andaba por los sitios completamente segura de sí misma, segura de ser la más delicada, femenina, lista y educada. La más Black, en pocas palabras.

Isla, sin embargo, andaba por los lugares con la cabeza gacha, siempre detrás de la comitiva que formaban su madre y su hermana. Siendo, obviamente, la más torpe, insegura, tonta y despistada de las hermanas Black. El patito feo de la familia. La que, según las predicciones hechas por la familia, sería a la que más le costase encontrar matrimonio.

Isla se miró una última vez en el espejo y comenzó a desnudarse. Luego se puso un camisón y apagó las velas para por fin poder dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

— Corre Isla, ¡que no tenemos todo el día!

E ahí su cariñosa madre, que la instaba a caminar más rápido y de esa forma poder llegar al callejón Knockturn antes de que anocheciera. Aunque por mucho que gritara su progenitora Isla no podía correr más rápido sin caer con aquellas trampas mortales llamadas tacones.

Sin embargo, su madre y su hermana parecían andar con toda la gracilidad del mundo, y por mucho que corriera iban más adelantadas que ella. Cerdas. ¿Cómo lo harían?

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Mamá, hemos olvidado ir a por las telas para el modisto!

Su madre puso una cara por la que supo que estaba pensando un buen taco. Dios, las ropas del modisto. Apenas eran inicios de diciembre, y ya pensaban en la ropa para la dichosa boda.

El problema, era que su hermana se había encaprichado de una extraña tela chantilly*, con la cual pensaba eclipsar a la mismísima novia. El único problema era que el único lugar de Londres donde esta se podía adquirir era… Un local muggle.

Esto era un grave problema. Ya habían cambiado el dinero muggle y sabían donde quedaba el lugar (no muy lejos de allí, gracias a Dios), sin embargo habían relegado la dichosa tarea para lo último y, finalmente, no se habían acordado. Ahora, si iban a comprarla, no podrían llegar a tiempo para arreglarse e ir a la cena en casa de los Flint. ¿Qué hacer?

Elladora lo tuvo muy claro.

— Ve tú— Elladora prácticamente le arrancó de las manos las bolsas que llevaba y le entregó el dinero muggle y la dirección.

— ¿Perdón?

— Sí, por supuesto— su madre miró a Elladora como si acabase de tener la mejor idea del mundo—. Excelente. Isla, ve a por las telas y ven a casa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo me arreglaré para la cena? ¿Y cómo se supone que llegaré a casa?

— Oh, querida, no seas tan quejica. Una cena es solo una cena, y podrás llegar con polvos flu. En tu bolso debes tener. Además, necesitamos las telas.

_¿Querida? Claro, ahora me necesitáis, ¿no?_

— De acuerdo— tampoco es que hubiera tenido mucha opción: Imponer su opinión a las de los demás nunca había sido uno de sus fuertes.

— Bien, adiós— en cuanto Isla dijo que iría por las telas, tanto su madre como su hermana parecieron evaporarse en el aire. Isla sólo pudo suspirar y dirigirse al Caldero Chorreante.

Un cuarto de hora después salía de la tienda muggle con las telas en una bolsa fuerte. Esto era porque, según la dependienta, era un material muy frágil— esto era, por supuesto, hasta que hechizaran las telas. Aunque esto la dependienta no debía saberlo.

Ahora solo tenía que llegar al Caldero Chorreante. No quedaba mucho, tan solo un par de minutos. Trece minutos… Once minutos… Siete minutos…

¡PLAF!

En aquel momento Isla estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando chocó contra alguien. Se estrelló contra la acera, y la bolsa con las valiosas telas cayó al suelo. Su primer efecto reflejo fue comprobar la bolsa. Por suerte, ninguna de las telas salió dañada.

— Lo siento mucho señorita— una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Está usted bien?

Isla alzó la vista y se quedó de piedra. Primero, ante ella se encontraba un muggle; aquello era fácilmente deducible por sus ropas, una camisa blanca bastante sucia y con los primeros botones desabrochados y unos pantalones viejos con las rodillas remendadas varias veces. Sus zapatos estaban sucios de aceite hasta decir basta; además de muggle, tampoco parecía muy adinerado. Sin embargo, bajo el criterio de Isla era bastante guapo. Tenía el pelo castaño y más largo de lo correcto ligeramente desordenado, dándole un aire de niño a sus facciones fuertes y firmes. Era alto y fuerte, aunque no demasiado. Sus ojos también destacaban: Eran azules verdosos, y muy intensos.

Isla consiguió reponerse a duras penas. Después de todo su evidente atractivo físico importaba poco: Era un _muggle._

— Sí, estoy bien— realmente sólo le contestó por cortesía. No es que fuera una radical amante de la sangre como toda su familia. Era solo que lo único que había escuchado de los muggles eran cosas terribles, y no sabía hasta que punto aquello era cierto. Y, como suele ocurrir siempre, la ignorancia crea desconfianza.

— Bueno, siento mucho haber chocado con usted. Me llamo Bob, Bob Hitchens.

Bob. Oh, por Dios, que nombre tan vulgar y… _Muggle._

— Yo soy Isla Black— aceptó a regañadientes la mano que le tendía el joven. Así de cerca, no le echaba más de veinte años. Su apretón era forme y cálido.

— ¿Isla? — Bob se rió entre dientes. Aquello a Isla le molestó. Si bien Isla dejaba que casi todos le pasaran por encima, consideró rebajarse demasiado dejando que un muggle, un simple y tonto muggle, se riera de ella.

— Sí, Isla— dijo de nuevo con aquella frialdad tan Black—. Debo irme.

Isla ya se había dado la vuelta y comenzado a andar cuando le volvió a escuchar.

— ¡Espere, Isla! — giró la cabeza por encima del hombro.

— ¿Sí?

En contra de todo pronóstico ante aquella salida tan fría, él solo sonrió.

— Espero que volvamos a vernos.

Isla asintió con la cabeza y siguió con su camino. Ella sabía que nunca volverían a verse.

Aunque, en aquel momento, no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La primera vez que se volvieron a encontrar, fue casi de casualidad. Eran mediados de enero y el frío calaba en los huesos. Isla había aprovechado que no llovía y había ido a pasear por Londres. Como el frío comenzó a hacerse insufrible, entró en una cafetería muggle— la cual, por cierto, estaba bastante cerca del Caldero Chorreante. Aunque, desde luego, Isla no se había dado cuenta. No era como si, secretamente, estuviera ansiosa de volver a encontrarse con su muggle de ojos azules verdosos.

Estaba sentada en una mesa al lado de la ventana, soplando sobre su chocolate caliente, cuando él apareció. En esta ocasión iba mucho mejor vestido, con una camisa limpia y unos zapatos relucientes. Aun así, su aire desenfadado y encantador se encontraba intacto.

— ¡Hey! — Bob se acercó a su mesa, con una humeante taza de café entre sus manos. La dejó corriendo en su mesa— Señorita, un gusto volver a verla. Perdone mi atrevimiento, ¿me permite sentarme con usted? Es que se han quedado sin mesas vacías.

— Como desee— se esforzó lo máximo posible en que su voz sonara tan monótona como la de Elladora cuando algún pretendiente se le acercaba. Sin embargo, solo consiguió una burda imitación. Intentó arreglarlo—. ¿Bob, verdad?

— Sí. Y usted era la señorita Isla Black— dijo con una sonrisa risueña y divertida.

— No veo qué es tan divertido. ¿Acaso le gusta que se burlen de su nombre, señor Hitchens?

— No, no es eso. Es simplemente que es un nombre muy curioso— Bueno, ahí tenía un plus. Isla era nombre de maga—. Sin embargo, es muy bonito.

A Isla le gustó mucho escuchar aquello. Después, ambos hablaron por tanto tiempo que para cuando terminaron, anochecía y el resto de la clientela había desaparecido. Quedaron para el día siguiente a la misma hora.

Así, se creó una rutina. Todos los días, excepto aquellos en los que lloviera, ellos se veían en aquella cafetería muggle a la misma hora y en la misma mesa al lado de la ventana. Una vez allí, hablaban. Hablaban de todo en general: Sus vidas, sus intereses, su día a día.

Isla se enteró así de que Bob tenía diecinueve años, para hacer veinte en julio. También trabajaba en un taller mecánico**, lo cual explicaba que a veces apareciera con los zapatos llenos de aceite o que su olor característico fuera aceite y gasolina mezclado con loción para después del afeitado. Al principio Isla evitaba la proximidad de ambos debido a aquel olor, pero poco a poco ese olor comenzaba a gustarle cada vez más.

También tenía una hermana pequeña, Miriam, de apenas dieciséis años. Según Bob, era bastante baja para su edad, rubia y muy vivaracha. A Isla le cayó bien en el acto.

Sin embargo, Isla no contó demasiado de su vida. Administraba la información a cuentagotas, pues cualquier desliz podría poner en un aprieto a su familia, lo cual siendo una Black sería todo un escándalo.

Lo único de lo que Bob se enteró fue que Isla tenía una hermana con la que no se llevaba muy bien, un hermano de veinte años a punto de casarse y que había tenido un hermano mayor llamado Sirius que había muerto a la edad de ocho años en un accidente. Eso, y algún que otro detalle sin importancia, era lo único que sabía de Isla.

Isla cuidaba sobremanera lo que decía cuando estaba con Bob, porque cuando estaba con él se sentía ligera y cómoda como con nadie que hubiera conocido, y aquello podía provocar que en algún descuido se fuera de la lengua. Al principio el recelo ante el hecho de que fuera un muggle era palpable, sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo aquella fina línea que separaba muggles y magos se había difuminado en su mente para dejar paso a un solo concepto: Personas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

En su casa, nadie sospechaba nada. Lo único de lo que se habían percatado era de que Isla solía pasar aún más tiempo ensimismada en su mundo, y que, en ocasiones y sin venir a cuento, se quedaba mirando al vacío con una sonrisa bobalicona. Elladora en seguida se dio cuenta de esto y no perdió el tiempo antes de comenzar a pincharla.

— Tierra llamando a Islaaaa— canturreó con una vocecilla ridículamente aguda—. ¿Otra vez en Marte, hermanita? — Sonrió con gran satisfacción, saboreando cada una de sus palabras—. Deberías pasar menos tiempo mirando a las avutardas y más tiempo buscando prometido. Estamos a punto de cumplir dieciocho, y cada vez te costará más encontrar un sangre pura decente.

— ¿Por qué no buscas tú prometido? Tienes pretendientes a cientos. Aplícate al cuento y elige uno.

Aquella fue una de las pocas veces en su vida que Isla contestó a su hermana. La sonrisa de Elladora se hizo más fría y calculadora.

— Porque aún no me lo ha pedido nadie lo suficientemente digno de mí. Todos los que hay son demasiado pobres, feos o con pureza dudosa. Esperaré al ideal.

Y tras aquel breve aunque ferviente discurso, su hermana salió de la habitación. Isla suspiró. Se preguntó cuanto tardaría su hermana en darse cuenta de que el hombre ideal no existía. Nunca encontraría a un hombre joven, rico, guapo y con apellido envidiable. Más que nada porque no existía.

Se sentó en el bordillo de la ventana de su cuarto y suspiró. Lluvia. Odiaba los días de lluvia. Antes le disgustaban cuando era día del té, sin embargo ahora cualquier nube en el cielo para ella era el peor presagio. Eso solo podía significar que aquel día no se reuniría con Bob en la cafetería.

Se aferró con fuerza la cabeza entre las manos e intentó mitigar su dolor de cabeza. Ahora, lo único que quería era salir y andar bajo la lluvia. Correr bajo la lluvia. Bailar bajo la lluvia. Cantar bajo la lluvia. Sentirse libre. Aquella había sido siempre su gran fantasía.

Sin embargo, ésta había cambiado. Los detalles no eran iguales. Ahora, alguien más la acompañaba bajo la lluvia. Alguien con ojos azules verdosos y sonrisa blanca y sincera. Libre. Quería sentirse libre.

En aquel momento sintió las cadenas que la ataban a su apellido con más fuerza que en toda su vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La primera vez que se besaron, era su cumpleaños. Este era el dieciséis de abril, una fecha que en su casa fue celebrada por todo lo alto. No había sido la súper fiesta que habían tenido el año pasado, aunque eso era normal. Este año no se hacían mayores de edad. Por la mañana lo celebraron en casa, en una fiesta bastante íntima a la que asistieron sus padres, su hermano, Úrsula*** con su familia y un par de amigas de su hermana. Ella no tenía demasiadas amigas, al menos no ninguna lo suficientemente cercana como para invitarla a aquella fiesta.

Su hermana recibió muchos ropajes carísimos para su ya de por sí enorme armario. También algunos zapatos y pinzas, todo precioso.

A ella le regalaron varios libros de hechizos. Aunque su hermana hubiera sido la de las notas excelentes, ella le había seguido muy de cerca y era más culta que ella, cosa que a su hermana le hacía rabiar. Aún así, todo esto no era muy apreciado, ya que _Una prometida potencial debe ser hermosa, delicada, prudente y fértil. Lo demás no importa._

Úrsula le regaló una diadema. Delicada, femenina y brillante. Preciosa. Aunque a Isla no le gustasen ese tipo de regalos, solo pudo balbucear de agradecimiento ante tan esplendoroso presente.

Fue por eso que, al vestirse horas más tarde, se puso la diadema con un vestido a juego para intentar verse más bonita de lo normal. Había quedado con Bob, que al saber que era su cumpleaños, había querido prepararle algo especial. Las piernas le temblaban como mantequilla.

Al llegar, se encontró a un Bob mucho más arreglado de lo normal. Su camisa parecía nueva y sus zapatos, completamente limpios. Estaba muy, muy guapo.

Él se quedó mirándola un par de segundos, paralizado. Isla esperaba sus palabras como quien espera el veredicto de un juez.

— Está preciosa— aquello hizo que su estómago diera una voltereta mortal con tirabuzón incluido.

— Gracias— en aquel momento cogió el brazo que él le tendía—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Bob se limitó a guiñarle un ojo.

— Es una sorpresa.

Caminaron un rato más— un buen, buen rato más— hasta que llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, mirados de reojo por algunos transeúntes que, luego de unos minutos, se convencían de que eran sólo una pareja de esposos dando un paseo y volvían a sus asuntos. Una vez allí, llegaron a un campo rodeado de árboles enormes. Bob se acercó a un arbusto y sacó de allí una cesta. Le dedicó una pícara sonrisa y preparó un modesto picnic. Cuando hubo terminado, hizo una reverencia.

— Nuestro banquete está servido— lo dijo con voz burlona. Isla solo pudo reír, responder con otra reverencia— de esas que odiaba porque solo servían para las cenas sociales y encontrar marido, pero que entonces se le antojó divertida— y sentarse como pudo en el suelo.

— Dios, los pies están matándome. ¿Cómo hacen para caminar de un lado a otro siempre?— se quejó Isla.

Bob la miró como si lo hubiera ofendido gravemente.

— Así se disfruta el paisaje, señorita. Y da tiempo para conversar.

Isla se sintió una idiota.

— Ya, claro. Lo lamento.

Bob le miró pensativo. Sin embargo no comentó nada. Isla creyó haberse delatado, por supuesto que los muggles acostumbraban caminar, no sabían como desaparecerse ni tenían polvos flu; deseó con todas sus fuerzas nunca haber hecho ése comentario. No quería crearle más sospechas de las que probablemente él ya debía tener.

— Bueno, dígame, ¿cómo está Miriam? — Isla cambió inmediatamente el rumbo de la conversación como solía hacer cuando veía que esta cambiaba a temas peliagudos. La opción de Miriam siempre era la más segura si quería que Bob olvidase algo por completo, ya que adoraba a su hermanita.

— Está muy bien, a decir verdad. En estos momentos está estudiando para convertirse en institutriz— entonces Bob volvió a centrar la conversación en ella—. ¿Cómo ha pasado su cumpleaños?

Isla se preguntó qué debería decir. Si comentaba que habían hecho una fiesta por todo lo alto y tanto a su hermana como a ella le habían hecho esplendorosos regalos, él podría sospechar que su clase social era alta. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Bob no era tonto: Hacía tiempo que debía haber deducido aquello, ya fuera por sus vestidos casi nuevos o por sus modales. Se decidió por una respuesta escueta.

— Bien. Hubo una celebración, aunque la mayor parte de la atención se centró en mi hermana. Tampoco es que sea una sorpresa.

Bob tuvo la delicadeza de no seguir tocando el tema.

— Así que… — en aquel momento, Bob cogió entre sus dedos una ciruela y la miró fijamente—. ¿Se cansó mucho?

Isla sintió ganas de darse ella misma de cabezazos por semejante metedura de pata.

— No.

Bob se acercó más a ella, poniéndola nerviosa al instante.

— No me sorprendería, con semejantes zancos que les da por ponerse a ustedes…

— Bueno, señor, sus sombreros no son particularmente la cosa más elegante del mundo— Dijo Isla entre risas.

La sonrisa de Bob se hizo entonces más pérfida.

— Cuando menos sirven para cubrirse del sol, de la lluvia, o de la comida, por ejemplo… — y dicho esto lanzó la ciruela que tenía entre sus dedos, para después comenzar a reírse de su cara.

Isla se quedó congelada unos instantes. Con lentitud, acercó un dedo a su cuello, para comprobar como la ciruela había impactado ahí. El jugo de la misma la había empapado tanto el cuello como la parte alta del vestido.

Deseando darle un escarmiento, cogió una uva del cesto y se la tiró directa a la cara. Lejos de ofenderse, Bob rió con más fuerza si cabía y le devolvió el golpe. Y allí comenzó la primera guerra de comida que Isla hubiera experimentado.

Así pasaron un rato, dando y recibiendo golpes, y poniéndose perdidos de comida. Para Isla aquello no era un problema, pues con un giro de muñeca estaría como nueva, pero Bob tendría que lavarse la camisa un par de veces para hacer desaparecer aquel enorme pegote de… Fresa, o tal vez cereza.

Cuando terminaron la pelea— es decir, cuando se quedaron sin munición—, ambos empezaron a reírse escandalosamente. A Isla se le saltaron las lágrimas; jamás se había reído tanto en su vida.

Cuando se les fueron pasando los ataques de histeria, ambos intentaron adecentarse lo máximo posible. Isla lo hizo sin mucho ánimo, pero disimuló lo mejor posible. Al terminar, miró a Bob, y una carcajada escapó de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que este tenía una cáscara de naranja en el pelo y no se había dado ni cuenta.

Bob la miró interrogativamente, y ella simplemente se acercó dispuesta a ayudarle. Cuando por fin le quitó la naranja del pelo, fue consciente de cuanto se había acercado a Bob, y de que si se acercaba un poco más, sus labios se encontrarían.

Bob por su parte la miraba más intensamente de lo que recordaba que nadie la hubiera mirado. Tras unos instantes, se acercó más, pero cuando solo quedaron centímetros entre ellos vaciló. Y, por primera vez que Isla recordara, fue ella quien se lanzó y lo besó.

No fue un beso de película de esos en los que la protagonista le lanza los brazos al cuello a su chico y lo besa como si no hubiera un mañana. Fue más bien un beso torpe y tímido, más dulce que apasionado. Y, sin embargo, aquel breve beso fue suficiente para que Isla sintiera su corazón latir desbocado y sintiera chispas hasta en la punta de los dedos.

Y, cuando se separaron, Bob estaba tan cortado y ruborizado— como si temiera que ella se enfadara— que Isla solo pudo sonreír.

— Yo lo siento si la he molestado o…

— Hey— cortó su monólogo enseguida. Bob le miró dubitativo—. Llámame Isla.

Y, ante aquello, Bob tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_El prado en el que estaban era hermoso, de un verde tan hermoso que parecía irreal. No había muchas flores, y aquellas que había eran sosas y comunes, pero a las pequeñas Isla y Ella no les importó nada. Ellas simplemente se dieron de la mano, y riendo, corrieron a jugar juntas antes de que sus padres cambiasen de opinión._

— _¡No os alejéis mucho! — gritó Charis Black, madre de ambas niñas. Suspiró. Esperaba que no les ocurriese nada a ninguna, aunque en el fondo, esperaba especialmente que su Elladora estuviera bien. Aún no era plenamente consciente de ello, pero ya tenía una hija favorita._

_Mientras tanto, las niñas correteaban felizmente por el prado, jugando al gato y ratón. Elladora iba ganando, como siempre. Isla intentaba pillarla, pero no pasaba mucho rato antes de que tropezara con alguna raíz o una piedra. Con siete años, ya era la niña más torpe que te podías imaginar._

_Unos cuantos tropiezos después, las niñas se aburrieron de tanto correr. Elladora enseguida propuso buscar flores, y fue secundada por su hermana. Así, empezó la excursión. Pasó mucho rato y solo encontraban dientes de león o alguna margarita. Elladora comenzaba a cansarse más y más cuando…_

— _¡Ella, Ella! ¡Ven, tengo algo!_

_Como movida por un resorte, Elladora fue hasta el lugar del que salía la voz de su hermana; allí, encontró a Isla riendo rodeada de hermosísimos lirios. Sin poder evitarlo, fue con su hermana y se tumbo en la hierba, con cuidado de intentar no destrozar las flores blancas y rosas._

— _Son preciosas— no pudo evitar decir Elladora._

— _¿A qué sí? — dijo Isla sin parar aún de reír y de olfatear las plantas._

_Se dejó caer al lado de su hermana casi aplastándola, se miraron y les volvió a entrar un ataque de risa. Se rieron juntas un buen rato, hasta que se les empezó a pasar el ataque y simplemente se quedaron mirando el cielo mientras respiraban entrecortadamente. Isla intentó recordar la última vez que estuvo así con su hermana, pero no pudo. Desde hacía unos meses, ellas dos se habían distanciado ligeramente. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que Isla añorase aquellos momentos juntas._

— _Ella— la llamó suavemente. Esta se giró a mirarla._

— _¿Sí?_

— _Sigo siendo especial para ti, ¿verdad?_

_Elladora compuso una expresión extrañada._

— _Desde luego. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

— _No sé. Pero no quiero que nos separemos._

— _Tonta, eso nunca va a pasar. Te lo prometo, ¿vale?_

— _Una promesa necesita una base sólida, un trueque. Papá siempre dice eso, ¿recuerdas?_

_Elladora frunció los labios._

— _Tienes razón— se quedó mirando las flores fijamente. Tras un rato su cara se iluminó—. ¡Ya sé! ¿Te acuerdas como se llamaba la abuela?_

_Isla la miró como si estuviera majareta._

— _Cómo tú, Elladora. ¿Por?_

— _Mamá dice que los nombres de la familia deben mantenerse. Así que yo le pondré a mi primera hija Isla y tú le pondrás a la tuya Elladora. Así siempre nos acordaremos de la otra, pase lo que pase._

— _Me gusta la idea. Y, para sellar el trato…_

—… _Podemos coger flores del prado. Así siempre nos acordaremos, hasta cuando seamos tan mayores como mamá y papá._

— _¡Alá, pero si para eso faltan tropecientos años!_

— _Por eso, cogemos una flor y nos acordaremos lista. Cada vez que la veamos, nos acordaremos de que somos hermanas._

— _¡Para siempre! — gritaron al unísono._

_Y las niñas, satisfechas con aquel trato, se pusieron a buscar cada una la flor más bonita que hubiera allí. Sin saber, que aquel sería uno de los últimos signos de camaradería que se mostrarían antes de separarse definitivamente._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Aquella tarde de junio, Isla estaba más nerviosa de lo que había estado en toda su vida. O al menos, eso hubiera asegurado ella si le hubieran preguntado.

Se lo iba a decir. A Bob, quería decir. Le iba a decir su secreto, que era una bruja; lo que no podía prever, era su reacción. Quería que entre ellos no hubiera más secretos, porque Bob le había abierto completamente su corazón, y el hecho de no hacer ella lo mismo la estaba devorando día a día. Aunque sabía que era algo que algún día tendría que hacer, seguía estando nerviosa. ¿Y si la creía loca? ¿Y si la rechazaba? ¿Y si huía de ella, y si no lo volvía a ver?

_No, Isla. No pienses en ello, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo respira._

— Hola Isla— escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Bob, obviamente. Aún estando en un estado previo a un ataque de nervios, no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarle.

— Hola Bob— sí, desde aquel día hacía tan solo dos meses, se tuteaban. A Isla le encantaba como sonaba su nombre con la voz grave y musical de Bob.

— ¿Vamos? — dijo Bob, ofreciéndole su brazo. Isla lo aceptó con gusto y comenzaron a pasear por aquella plaza muggle. Hacía no mucho que Bob se había ofrecido a mostrarle la ciudad. Isla había aceptado, y no fue hasta un par de días después que se dio cuenta de que, si era una muggle normal, debía conocer perfectamente la ciudad. Y sin embargo, Bob no le había exigido ninguna explicación.

Caminaron un rato sin rumbo fijo, e Isla se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa. Ahora que sabía que había llegado el momento, sentía como su secreto le pesaba más, que se le atoraba en la garganta e intentaba ahogarla. Necesitaba decirlo, pero seguía teniendo miedo de lo que Bob podría opinar.

— Oye, ¿estás bien? — Isla había estado todo el rato rara, pero cuando comenzó a ponerse azul fue cuando Bob decidió que era momento de preocuparse.

Al demonio. Si seguía así, estaría más avinagrada que Elladora cuando lo dijera.

— No. Hay algo que tengo que decirte— miró en todas las direcciones posibles y no vio a ningún muggle. Perfecto, estaban en unas calles donde solo había viviendas; en una tarde tan bonita como aquella, era poco probable que nadie siguiera por allí.

Bob se paró y la miró como animándola a continuar.

— Yo…— venga, ¿cómo decirle a un muggle una cosa así?—. Te he mentido Bob.

Por la mirada que le dedicó él, supo que no era una noticia nueva. Sí, debía ser una pésima actriz. Vio un banco no muy lejos de allí, y prácticamente arrastró a Bob hasta él. Una vez allí, lo encaró y siguió con su confesión.

— Yo… No soy quien tú crees— bueno, no era tan mal comienzo.

— ¿No eres Isla Black? — preguntó Bob con obvia confusión. Ya era un gran logro que no se hubiera ido enfadado ni indignado, pero entender el trabalenguas de Isla…

— Sí, soy Isla Black. Pero no soy lo que tú crees— aquello no era mucho más claro para Bob, así que Isla continuó—. Yo… Soy diferente, por decirlo de alguna manera. Diferente a cualquiera que hayas conocido.

— Eso ya lo sé, Isla— dijo Bob con una amplia sonrisa, malinterpretándola otra vez.

— ¡No, tampoco me refiero a eso! Lo que quiero decir es…— _venga Isla, escúpelo_—. Soy una bruja.

— ¿Perdona? — Definitivamente aquí Bob sí se había perdido.

— Que soy una bruja. De las que hacen magia, y tienen calderos, varitas, y…

— Isla— le interrumpió Bob, mirándola, ahora sí, preocupado—. ¿Hablas en serio?

— ¡Te digo que sí! Mira esto.

Y sacó su varita. Era una fina varita de caoba y cabello de unicornio, flexible. Había sido su primera varita y nunca se separaba de ella. Volvió a mirar a todos lados cerciorándose de que no hubiera ningún muggle y, antes de que Bob pudiera volver a hablar, dijo:

— Avis— Isla estaba apuntando la varita hacia el cielo, y de repente un montón de pájaros aparecieron justo encima de ellos y comenzaron a dispersarse mientras cantaban graciosamente.

Isla miró a Bob con miedo. Este simplemente se había quedado mirando el punto en que habían aparecido, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin ton ni son. Cuando por fin se giró hacia Isla, sus ojos demandaban respuestas, más no estaban cargados de repulsión— aunque sí de miedo. No mucho ni muy evidente, pero ahí estaba, enterrado en sus ojos.

Isla suspiró con alivio. Si aún no había salido huyendo, quedaba esperanza. Y entonces, se embarcó a explicarle la historia, _su_ historia.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Isla se escabulló cuando la gente comenzó a bailar. Su hermano y su ahora esposa, Úrsula Black, habían abierto el baile hacía no mucho, y cuando terminaron todo el mundo fue agrupándose en corros y en la pista de baile. Su hermana estaba hablando muy coquetamente con Zabinni, no se acordaba de su nombre. Por detrás, su madre la miraba con los ojos refulgentes de orgullo.

Isla suspiró. Era una preciosa tarde de septiembre, templada y sin nubes. Se alegraba por su hermano, pero la verdad es que a ella le hubiera gustado muchísimo más pasar aquel día con Bob. Aunque al principio había sido extraño comportarse con normalidad sabiendo él su secreto, ahora era fantástico. Él al principio desconfiaba de aquel palo que podía hacer cosas que no comprendía, pero con el tiempo, le había hecho preguntas. Preguntas sobre su mundo, sobre la magia. Y poco a poco, lo había tomado como algo… No normal, para eso tendría que pasar mucho más tiempo, pero sí algo parte de ella, de Isla. Y eso a ella le encantaba.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ella detrás suyo. Era un hombre alto, notablemente mayor que ella y con gesto serio. Cuando la invitó a bailar, ella se puso roja como un tomate, pero no pudo decirle que no— entre otras cosas, porque era el señor Rosier, el primo segundo de Úrsula y soltero potencial, y porque su madre la miraba a lo lejos como si no creyera lo que veía.

Fue un baile incómodo, cuanto menos. Isla ni se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, y él durante todo el baile la miraba como quién analiza un ganado.

— Ha sido un placer… Señorita Black, ¿cierto?

Isla solo pudo asentir, hacer una ligera reverencia e huir lo más rápido que pudo intentando que no se notara demasiado. No fue consciente de cómo el hombre la miraba una última vez e iba a hablar con su madre, la cual, en todo el día, pareció no salir de sí de gozo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Isla corría sin rumbo con lágrimas en los ojos. No podían hacerle aquello. No podían, simplemente no podían. Cuando su madre se lo dijo, su padre la miró con algo muy parecido al orgullo, su madre lo dijo como si aún no lo creyera ella misma y su hermana la miró con algo parecido a estupefacción y celos. Celos. ¿Desde cuando tenía Elladora celos de ella?

Ah, sí. Desde que ella estaba prometida y Elladora no.

Cuando por fin llegó al banco de siempre, aquel en el que le había dicho toda la verdad a Bob, se largó a llorar a mares. Estaba confundida, dolida y furiosa. Furiosa con todos: Con su familia, con Bob y consigo misma. Pero sobre todo consigo misma, por no ser un poco más como su hermana y decirles a sus padres que no, que no pensaba casarse con aquel viejo. Pero le faltaba lo que había que tener: No era valiente como un Gryffindor, ni soberbia como un Slytherin; por algo había caído en Ravenclaw.

Deseo tener a Bob a su lado, que él le dijera que todo estaba bien. Oh, ¿desde cuando se había hecho él tan necesario en su vida? ¿Desde cuando quería estar con él a todas horas, lo añoraba cuando no estaba con él? ¿Desde cuando estaba enamorada de él?

Ahí Isla se quedó helada. ¿Ella enamorada de Bob? ¿De verdad estaba enamorada de él? Si era sincera consigo misma, la respuesta a ambas preguntas era sí. Y entonces recordó la última vez que vio a Bob, hacía tan solo una semana, y lo comprendió todo.

_Isla y Bob estaban en el parque, hablando de todo y nada a la vez; sin embargo, algo extraño le ocurría a Bob. Estaba mucho más pensativo que de costumbre, y más despistado. Aún así, Isla se obligó a pensar que debía ser por el tiempo, que a mediados de noviembre no era el mejor. Cuando ya casi estaba anocheciendo, Bob pareció convencerse de algo, y le miró entre decidido y algo que Isla no supo que era._

— _Isla— comenzó—. Hay algo… Algo que hace tiempo que quiero decirte— Isla dejó que continuara, extrañada—. Sé que hace tan solo un par de meses que nos conocemos, pero tengo que decírtelo— aquello era extraño; Bob era un maestro de las palabras, tenía una facilidad para relacionarse con los demás envidiable. Es por esto que Isla no acertaba a comprender como era posible que hablara tan vacilante._

— _Yo… Isla, te quiero— aquello cogió a Isla por sorpresa, e hizo que sintiera algo en el pecho que no pudo describir—. Te quiero desde hace no sé cuanto, pero te quiero. Te quiero seas una chica normal o una bruja, y quiero… Quiero que esto no termine— en aquel momento Isla pensó que pararía, pero lo único que hizo fue coger confianza y seguir con su declaración—. Quiero que estés ahí siempre, que tengamos todos los días conversaciones vanas que no llevan a ninguna parte y que podamos estar juntos siempre. Y también quiero… Que te cases conmigo. No hoy, ni mañana— aclaró ante la cara de estupefacción de la chica—, pero sí algún día._

_Y dicho esto, y sin saber muy bien que hacer, la besó. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, como siempre, aunque esta vez Isla estaba demasiado chocada como para disfrutar de ello. Cuando se separaron, Bob esperaba una respuesta, e Isla estaba demasiado confundida como para dársela en aquel momento. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: Salir por patas._

— _Bob, debo irme._

— _¿Qué? Pero…_

— _Debo irme— se levantó y comenzó a alejarse—. Te daré una respuesta, ¿vale?_

_Y así se alejó Isla, dejando tras de si a un confundido y dolido Bob._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Desde que se enteró de su compromiso habían pasado dos semanas. Dos semanas en las cuales había cambiado de opinión más veces de las que podía recordar. Sabía lo que significaría irse con Bob: Renunciar a su familia, dejar de existir para ellos. No volver a tener la vida que había conocido nunca más; si lo hacía, no habría retorno. Y sin embargo, la idea de no volver a ver a Bob se le antojaba mucho más dolorosa de lo que hubiera pensado en un principio.

En aquel momento, la maleta estaba hecha y escondida debajo de su cama. Había metido ropa, todo el dinero que había ahorrado a lo largo de su vida, su varita y una pequeña caja donde guardaba recuerdos; cosas tontas, como tarjetas, fotos de su familia y una flor que nunca había tenido el valor de tirar.

Pensó en su familia, en qué dejaba atrás; nada, en realidad. Solamente burlas, vacíos dolorosos y seguir siendo la segundona de su hermana. Además, dejaría atrás un linaje en el que hacía tiempo que no creía— más o menos desde que conoció a Bob— y a un prometido estirado y al que no quería. Pero, ¿de verdad se atrevería a dejarlo todo atrás?

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, Isla se incorporó de la cama y observó su anillo. Era muy hermoso, no podía negarlo; una piedra roja demasiado grande para su mano. Y sintió las cadenas de su familia, sintió que aquel anillo era la prueba material de aquellas cadenas. Y de repente recordó aquellos sueños casi olvidados, en los cuales soñaba con liberarse de aquellas cadenas y reír, y correr bajo la lluvia. Sueños en los que ella no era un mero objeto de su familia con el cual comprar el favor de otras ilustres familias sangre pura.

Casi sin ser consciente de ello, Isla sacó el anillo de su dedo, y sintió que un peso enorme caía de sus hombros. Y, en cuanto el anillo abandonó su dedo, sus inseguridades también lo hicieron: No sería una cobarde, nunca más. Sería la primera traidora a la sangre de la familia Black. E Isla supo exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se puso un abrigo. Después, cogió su maleta con una mano y cogió el anillo con la otra, y bajó las escaleras hacia donde sabía que estaba el resto de su familia haciendo Merlín sabe que— tampoco es que le importe. Ya no.

Se dirigió hacia su madre con paso decidido. Esta la miró por encima del hombro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Al llegar junto a su madre, Isla dejó caer el anillo sobre la mesa de té.

— Isla— masculló su madre—. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? Ponte el anillo. Ya.

En lugar de obedecer, Isla sonrió.

— No, madre— su madre la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Tal vez sí, pero le daba igual.

— Póntelo. Vas a casarte con Richard, y debes llevarlo— ¿Acaso no la había entendido aún?

— Me casaré, pero no con Richard— y dicho esto comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y con quién te casarás, si puede saberse? — dijo su hermana, Elladora. Isla no pudo evitar mirarla una última vez, a los ojos, intentando mantener aquella imagen en sus recuerdos. Después de todo, era Ella, su hermana melliza.

— Con aquel al que de verdad quiero— dijo para, entonces sí, atravesar la puerta de la mansión Black con paso seguro.

Cuando llegó al jardín, se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo a raudales. Pero no lo tomó como un mal presagio, sino todo lo contrario.

Con la maleta aún en la mano, hizo algo que siempre había deseado hacer; giró su rostro al cielo y dejó que se empapase. Dejó que el frío la calara y que el agua destrozase su peinado.

Sonrió, sonrió con toda la energía y la ligereza que sentía en aquellos momentos. Porque no era una prisionera, ya no; era independiente de su familia, de su apellido, de aquel tonto dogma, _Toujours Pur_, y de todas aquellas cadenas que tanto la habían estresado durante toda su vida, que ahora le parecían ridículas.

Por primera vez en su vida, Isla Black se sentía libre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones del Capítulo:_

**1º** Aclaraciones sobre expresiones/palabras/hechos del texto:

_* La tela Chantilly existe de verdad. Es algo así como un encaje, una red fina con dibujos florales. ¿Entienden?_

_** Según fuentes bastante fiables (coffGooglecoff) durante todo el siglo XIX la idea del transporte moderno se fue perfeccionando más y más, aunque antes de llegar a lo que conocemos hoy en día hubo, obviamente, muchos prototipos de vapor y electricidad. En Inglaterra concretamente comenzó antes la Revolución industrial, por lo que creo que en 1868 sería natural ya que hubiera mecánicos para arreglar dichas máquinas de vapor. Es por esto que no creo extraña la profesión de Bob (esto es solo una pequeña aclaración por si alguien encontrara extraño esto)._

_*** Úrsula Flint era la prometida de Phineas Nigellus, y con el paso de los años se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Elladora. Ellos tuvieron cinco hijos: Sirius II, Phineas Nigellus II, Cygnus, Belvina y Arcturus. Para más información, leer mi fic No Debería._

**2º** Este va a ser un mini fic de siete capítulos exactamente, uno por cada Black traidor. Si queréis entender mejor tanto este capítulo como los futuros, os recomiendo mucho descargaros **el árbol de los Black**, que a mi parecer es muy, muy interesante.

**3º** Este capítulo ha sido beteado por **Kakerlak13**, así que desde aquí, ¡muchísimas gracias! Este capítulo mejoró mucho gracias a ti. Además, me hiciste revisar más concienzudamente todo el capítulo.

**4º** Os recuerdo que si queréis entender no solo este capítulo, sino toda la historia, deberíais tener a mano el árbol genealógico de los Black.

**5º** Los reviews ponen feliz al escritor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
